The Twins Sky
by TsunaMoe
Summary: what happen if Tsuna has a twin sister, what if he's not a dame-Tsuna and already know his guardians right before all of this start, what if he meet the first generation and know about mafia and Vongola. well then you'll have to read and find out now isn't it Warning : lots of cursing words, currently searching for beta-reader
1. Ch 1 : The Twins

**Ja-jang~ as i was saying when i updated my Abandon story this is the Twin!fic~**

**although many will probably think that this will be like many other fic but I'll tell you this that I do not steal their story nor claiming it as only mine. because I did got inspired when reading theirs. but if there's someone or the said writer doesn't want it then please PM me i will gladly delete this story since i don't want to be labeled as a cheater or a thief. because honestly I do too hate there's someone stealing others story and claiming it to be theirs. so please tell me if you don't want this story to be continued or exist in this site i'll scrap it immediately.**

**Sore dewa, otanoshimi kudasai ne**

**Disclaimer : KHR isn't mine or this story will be real.**

**Warning : a lot cursing words from Yuki**

* * *

**15 years ago**

"Congratulations Mrs. Sawada, you gave birth to wonderful and healthy twins, the boy is the older and the girl is the younger by a few minutes." Said the nurse handing the babies to the brunette woman who smiled exhaustedly but happy to see her son and daughter

"Welcome to the family Tsunayoshi, Tsunayuki my sweet angels." The brunette woman said smiling much more happily when the two babies snuggled in her arms

**5 years later**

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun~ Daddy is on his way~" yelled the brunette woman from the downstairs. Not long after that two kids running from the backyard to their mother who just hang the phone to its place. The boy who has big doe brown eyes with his gravity defying with a bit darker shade than his eyes and the girl with the same eyes as the boy with tint of amber in her eyes with a long wavy blond brown hair swaying with each step she take

"Mommy~" yelled the two kids. They attached themselves to the brunette woman's legs, the woman laughed but look down when she felt a tug to her skirt

"Mommy where's Daddy?" the boy ask cutely making the woman holding her squeal from her son cuteness

"Daddy hasn't arrived yet Tsu-kun but he will arrived soon." This time her daughter tug her skirt for her attention and ask

"Mommy, Mommy is it true that Daddy will bring his friend?" She ask jumping excitedly, the woman laughed at the attic from her daughter and pet her head

"Yes, Tsu-chan. His boss to be exactly so behave yourself while he is in here alright."

"Hai~" they said at the same time, right on cue the doorbell rang alerting the woman that her husband with the guest has arrived, she eagerly open the door revealing a sandy blond man with brown eyes that almost looks like maroon wearing a construction worker outfit. The blond grinned widely and hugged her while twirling her in circle laughing happily, he finally put her down and grinned widely again

"I'm Home Nana." The woman known as Nana smiled brightly to her husband and said

"Welcome home Darling." She kissed his cheek, from behind her, the two kids running and tackles their father's leg

"Daddy~!" the blond or known as Iemitsu smiled at his adorable kids and scoop them, putting them each on his shoulders but not before ruffled their hair

"Daddy's Home, Does Daddy's sweet tuna-fishes missed their Daddy?" The two kids giggled happily and nodded their head eagerly

"Yup, Tsu-kun missed Daddy." The boy said smiling sweetly at his Daddy

"And Tsu-chan as well." The girl said while circling her little arms to the blonde's neck, the girl though realized that there's another person behind her Daddy and pointing to the said person

"Daddy who's that?" Iemitsu look to his behind and Nana putting her daughter's hand

"Kora Tsu-chan don't point at someone!" Nana said, the man in question smiled warmly to her and step to her petting her head

"It's okay Nana-san, and hello there Tsunayuki-chan my name is Timoteo but you can call me Nonno." The old man smiled at the twins while the older twins tilted his head

"Nonno?" he said while putting his index finger on his lip, the old man chuckled at the boy's reaction and said

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun, Nonno. It means Grandpa in Italy."

The twin's eyes shine brightly and squeal

"Yes Nonno~"

**2 years after that**

The now 7 years old boy and girl are walking to their home with hand in hand, while suddenly a man in black suit appears from the black car that parked in front of them. The man walk to their way while the twins only stared at the man

"Why hello there little one." The man said, the boy smiled while the girl only furrowed her eyebrows already suspecting the man

"Hello there Mister." The boy said politely, although it seems his sister disagree with his decision

"Tch, what do you want old man." The girl said the boy immediately elbowed his sister's side and said

"Kora Yuki that's not polite." The girl called Yuki rolled her eyes and said

"Oh come on Tsu he's a suspicious man, even everybody can see it by his look!" Yuki said stating something that is so obvious to her twin older brother

"But he seems nice." The boy argue to his sister, while Yuki only rolled her eyes again

"Oh you and your nice heart." The boy blinked at his sister's statement and tilted his head

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Before the girl can answer the man in black said to them

"Look Oji-san is pretty in hurry so could you please follow Oji-san for a while." The man said trying to make his voice gentle as possible although it seems doesn't work on the twins, to the girl at least

"Nu-uh, we have to go home before Mommy start to worry." Tsuna said and Yuki glared at the man

"And Mommy always said not to follow a stranger so buzz off!" Yuki said while making a growl voice from her throat, the man who has lost his patience whip his gun from his suit and point it to the twins

"Now listen you brats, you can either follow me or die eating bullets in here."

The twins exchange look before they run away yelling

"RUN!" the man chased after them but when he turn to the corner he lost the twins sight, looking around for a while before running to the next corner. From the former corner, two of the trash can open revealing the said twins.

"Phew~ that was close." Tsuna said while Yuki scoffed at her brother's words

"See, that's why I told you to not trust stranger easily Tsu!" Tsuna blinked his eyes again and said

"But he seems nice and he is older than us." Yuki only sighed and start to getting out from the trash can with her brother following her. Thank God that the trashcan is empty or they will be covered by garbage by now and it will be so unpleasant, especially the smell.

"Oh you and your nice heart." The boy blinked again and tilted his head

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both." The girl deadpanned at her brother

~Later at night~

The twins still talking with each other about what happen just this afternoon in their shared room. They told their mom what happen and the said mother panicked frantically immediately calling her husband and told them to not go home alone for the mean time and wait for her to pick them up.

"I wonder why that man after us?" Tsuna ask to his sister

"Don't ask me I'm as clueless as you are." The girl shrugged her shoulder playing with her long hair. They ponder for a while when suddenly a huge orange flame flare and a voice said

"**It's because you are my successor.**" The twins alert immediately, the orange flame slowly disappeared revealing a blond man with the same hair as the boy but blond color with his amber eyes and flame erupting on his forehead.

"HIIIIE! HE'S BURNING!" yelled Tsuna while Yuki yelled

"SCRATCH THAT TSU! IT'S A GHOST! A FUCKING GHOST!" Tsuna snapped his head to his sister

"Sawada Tsunayuki watch your language!" Yuki only hmph-ed and turn her to the other side with a pout adoring her lip. The blond man chuckled at the side and introduced himself

"Don't worry the flame won't hurt me Tsunayoshi and yes I'm a ghost Tsunayuki my name is Giotto and to make it simple I'm your great-great-great grandfather." The blond name Giotto chirped happily as if he is stating something that is not big.

The twins look shot What-The-Hell look, while the boy still lost in his though, his sister return to her senses and asked the man who claim himself as her great-great-great- grandpa

"Okay, so what do you mean by we are your successor and that fact related to the incident that almost make us kidnapped no KILLED by that man?!" Giotto clear his throat while Tsuna stare at him finally returning from his shocked state

"Well, for starter I began a vigilante group back when I'm still alive I named it Vongola with my friends as my guardians." Giotto got cut off by a several flame like what he did just now, revealing a red haired with red eyes man, a black haired with black eyes man, a green haired and green eyes man, a black haired with golden eyes (sorry I don't know what exactly his eyes color), a steel hair and eyes man, and a blue haired and eyes man which his hair almost look like a pineapple, no a melon?

"Ah, speak of the devil." Giotto said amused by his guardians appearance although he has a clue why his guardians showed up

"Giotto! Why the hell you disappear like that?!" yelled the red hair man

"Maa maa G, since we know where he is it's not really a problem right, side we're a ghost now what harm can be done to us." The black haired wearing a traditional Japanese outfit said

Giotto who ignored the ruckus that his storm and rain make decided to introduced them to the twins

"Alright then Tsunayoshi, Tsunayuki. Let me introduced you to my guardians, starting from my right is G my storm and Asari my rain, while at my left is Lampo the lightning, Knuckle the sun, Alaude the cloud, and Daemon the mist."

"Tch." G said

"Nice to meet you de gozaru." Asari said with his signature smile

"Yare yare ore-sama hates kids so don't even hope that I'll play with you kids." Lampo said lazily with one of his eyes closed

"It's nice to extremely meet you, may God blessed you angels." Knuckle who wears a priest outfit said

"Hn." Alaude said or hummed?

"Nfufufu, now now skylark you have to use a precise word." Daemon said provoking Alaude.

"Hn, Melon." Alaude said while whipped his handcuff and Daemon materializing his cane

"Well, ignore those two, as I was saying. Vongola grew to be the strongest group and almost no, more like already got labelled as a Mafia. But we still have our rules to not do any of the horrible things that mafia did. But it change when my mist…" Daemon flinched a little before returning to attack Alaude again. "… betrayed me, soon after that I decided to retire to Japan leaving Vongola in my cousin's hands. And from that time from secondo through ottavo, the Vongola became the most powerful mafia family that has caused many bloodshed. Although the current don, Nono is a nice man and he's trying to fix the Vongola again." The twins still focusing to Giotto's story while pondering

'Nono? Nonno?' their thought got cut by Giotto's next statement

"But you who have my blood in your vine is a huge threat to the other family for you have a potential no you will succeed as Vongola Decimo and Decima."

"Wait WHAT!" Tsuna screamed

"Err, hello we can't succeed the same position what in the world ever exist a group with two boss?" Yuki stated, Tsuna look at his sister and said

"Scratch that Yuki, he is saying for us to become a Mafia Boss! **A MAFIA BOSS!"**

"I know that's why I'm trying to make him choose just you instead of me~" Yuki said making every occupants of the room sweat-dropped

"Wha- how could you Yuki!" Tsuna said in the verge of tears

"What, you're the oldest you know so it's only natural for you to be chosen instead of me." Yuki crossed her arms on her chest and Tsuna pouted at her answer

"We only have a few minutes difference it's not countable."

"But still older~" Yuki said in sing-song voice

"Well… sorry to disappoint you but you two are going to became Decimo and Decima no matter what you say." Giotto said with a sheepish smile making G whacked him on the head

"Geez you're a boss for fucking sake Primo so act like one!" Giotto pouted at G while rubbing his head that already formed a bump

"G~ you're such a meanie~!" G's answer only him rolling his eyes

"But how can we be a boss when we can't even fight?!" Yuki said huffing and stomp her foot on the floor not to hard of course.

"Brat that's where we step in." G said as if I's the most obvious

"And we obviously will train you plus tutor you to become the best Don in the Vongola history." Said Daemon with pride on his voice

The twins only can accept and prepared themself to begin one hell of training from the guardians, joy… please note the sarcasm.

**8 years after that**

A brunette girl with her bouncy wavy hair entered her brother's room, with banging the door open

"Tsu! Wake up or you're going to be bitten to death by Kyoya!" she yelled to the boy that slept so deep but wake up the instance he heard the prefect's name.

"HIIIIE! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE" said the boy with gravity defying haired that really look spiky his brown eyes a bit narrowed but still big enough to make him adorable

"Come on Tsu you only have 5 minutes left to arrive safely at school~" she said making Tsuna scream again

"I WHAT! YUKI WHY DON'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" Tsuna yelled to his sister, Yuki only tilted her head and said

"Now you only have 3 minutes." Tsuna groaned and quickly change his cloth not caring that his sister is looking he still want to live thank you very much

"I'll be waiting in the dining room." Yuki said leaving Tsuna to have a bit privacy. Really her brother is so dense no wonder he still doesn't have any girlfriend

2 minutes passed and Tsuna scrambled down only to missed a step and fell from the top making him land on his face, Tsuna winced at the pain but ignores it and run to the dining room.

"Ara, Ohayou Tsu-kun come on eat your breakfast while it's still hot." Nana said greeting her son and put the plate of sunny side egg and sausages on the table.

"Ohayou Kaa-san and I can't I'm late!" Tsuna said taking a slice of bread and just when he want to put it in his mouth, his mother said

"Eh, but Tsu-kun you still have 30 minutes left before school starts." Tsuna stopped on his track and glared at his sister who is now laughing loudly while clutching her stomach

"YUKI IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tsuna yelled, Yuki wiped a tear that formed from her laugh and said

"Haha, sorry sorry mi dispiace Tsu. But you won't wake up if I don't say that." Tsuna rolled his eyes and sit down to eat his breakfast. Yuki join him not long after Tsuna begins to eat his food. After they finished their food they put the dishes in the sink and pecked their mother's cheek

"We're off mom." They said at the same time, Nana only smiled and told them 'take care'

When they arrived at school they see the head prefect is standing by the side of the gate, looking for the rule breaker to be bitten to death.

"Ohayou Kyoya." Tsuna greet him with his usual smile while Yuki want to do the same but… like always she just has to get in trouble

"Ohayo Kyo-chan~" she said and pecked him on the cheek, all students halted on their track staring what just Yuki did to the fearsome prefect.

"Hn, hurry up and get in." Said Kyoya, although Yuki can see a tint of pink on his cheek even when he's trying to hide it and staying calm.

Tsuna sighed seeing his sister's act. Again. He took her hand and said to Kyoya while dragging Yuki in to the school

"I'll see you at the rooftop then Kyo." And in they go.

"Mou do you really have to do that Yuki?" Tsuna said stopping to change in to his indoor shoes

"Oh please it's only Italian greeting, Kyoya knows it too so big deal." Yuki said changing her shoes too

"True, by the way I checked the site yesterday and found that they sent the sun Arcobaleno here, dunno why though." Tsuna said putting his shoes into the locker

"Oh please thinking that idiotic father it's probably a hit or just wanting to brag about us." Yuki said closing her shoes locker

"Or to train Decimo." Tsuna said making Yuki stop her step, they fell in to silent only the students chattering can be hear

"It's the time huh." Yuki said finally break the silent. Tsuna nodded at her statement, Yuki sighed heavily

"Too bad, I love this peaceful day though and I'm not sure if Kyoya will like that Namimori will be like a war zone." Yuki said passing Tsuna. Tsuna followed her side to side

"Well we can't helped it anyway side for that reason that we trained with _them _right." Tsuna said smiling a little. Yuki stared at Tsuna and smiled a little

"Un, sou da ne."

The twin entered the class and greeted by the baseball idol and the school idol

"Yo, Ohayou Yuki Tsuna." Takeshi said with his usual smile

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun Yuki-chan." Kyoko said like usual with the smile that look like she is shining… well to the others anyway.

"Ohayou." The twin chorus and sit on their seat. Not long after that, the school bell rang and their class start. Though the Sawada twins not paying attention to the class since they're busy thinking about the future.

* * *

When lunch break arrived Tsuna, Yuki, Yamamoto and Kyoko headed to the rooftop. Normally students are not allowed to enter the rooftop although it's an unsaid rules but the students still obeyed the rule. Reason? Because it's the place where the fearsome prefect always took his nap and if he got woken by someone… considered you'll be in the hospitals for several months.

The only one whose allowed to, or rather brave enough to enter the said place are the disciplinary vice-president, the Sawada twins, Yamamoto and Kyoko. Though there's still one more person but it's because he's too idiot to be afraid of Hibari. (can you guess who~? X3)

Tsuna open the door and found that Kyoya has already arrived ready to eat his bento

"Ah, Kyoya." Tsuna said, of course the answer is only 'hn' from the said person.

"Aah~ Kyo-chan zurui. Eating your lunch without us." Yuki whine and sit beside Kyoya, Tsuna sit beside her while Yamamoto and Kyoko across them. After several bites Tsuna suddenly said

"The sun Arcobaleno is coming." The four occupants stopped on their eating when they heard the brunette boy words.

"When?" Kyoya ask resuming his eating.

"Today or tomorrow." Tsuna calmly said, Yamamoto closed his bento and stared at the twins

"You're really calm for this Tsuna." Kyoko stared at the two as well, the worry look on her is clear on her face

"It's not that we are calm. It's just we already accepted this fate of ours that we can't start to deny it after so many years now can we." Yuki said finally joining to the conversation

"But, if you guys doesn't want to then we can understand." Tsuna said, his bangs covered his eyes making the others unable to see his expression. Of course the answer of his words are a hit from Kyoya's tonfa and Kyoko's flicked on his forehead while Yamamoto only laughed his signature laugh

"Don't be such a herbivore omnivore." Kyoya said and leave the place with his jacket flowed by the wind

"Sou yo Tsuna-kun. We'll never leave you guys we swear on that day ever since you saved us that we'll always stay on your side don't you ever think that we'll leave you, you got that!" Kyoko said with a huff on the end of her words.

"Yup, we are your guardians I'm sure Senpai will think the same as well."

Tsuna and Yuki stared at the two for a couple seconds and smiled or more like grinned and said

"Yeah."

* * *

Unknown to them on a tree, a baby in black suit wearing a fedora that covered half his face and a chameleon perching on the fedora. A yellow pacifier can be see hanging on his neck.

'Interesting.' The baby smirked before he left the tree hopping to his new student's home ready to tort-tutored his new disciplines.

The twins suddenly shivered for an unknown reason… or is it~

* * *

**Hehe, it's long isn't it. well not really but it's the longest chapter i ever type**

**please do review~**


	2. Ch 2 : Reborn's arrival

**Ciaossu~ hey there people Moe is back ^.^**

**Okay I'm sorry for the late update even though I want to publish it yesterday, and the day before. Okay first my Ms. Word can't open for some reason, when I almost give up I tried to restart my laptop and open it again... and it open. I was like 'thank God' and begin typing but since I got school I can only type the half of it and got order from my mom to sleep, and when I want to resume it my house got a black out, I screamed 'the hell' really loud and it last until this morning. Now I'm resuming this on my iPad so if there's a major mistakes please understand.**

**I really really love you all for reviewing my story I can't believe I got 10 already and 22 favorites plus 24 following this story~**

**To answer some of the reviewer**

**khodijah98 ****: I just got that cross in my mind but I will explain it with the flow of the story like in flashback**

**Silenzioso**** : well I kinda forgot about her, I will include her too in the future but not in this one thanks for the reminder**

**Happytth**** : thank you so much for promoting my story you really make me happy~**

**Natsu Yuuki**** : thank you for your support it makes me so happy**

**mrfuzz90**** : still working on it, though I'm now considering which I will include in my story. Guardian or killer~**

**I'm sorry if this chapter did not interesting or not good at all TT_TT  
Well without further due on with the story~**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

**Warning : OOC from our blond and hitman**

* * *

The Sawada twins walked home together as usual, but Tsuna felt that something will happen or starting. His hyper intuition say so.

"What's wrong Tsu?" Yuki asked her brother noticing his frown ever since they leave the school.

"I don't really know, but my intuition is telling me that something is going to start." Now Yuki begins to frown too.

"Is it an enemy?" Her answer is only Tsuna shrugging his shoulder. Reaching their home, Tsuna open the door and they said

"Tadaima~" hearing their greet Nana came out from the kitchen and greet her children back while smiling widely and walking…or hopping her way towards the twins. The twins tensed sensing their mother's mood.

'SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING!' Their mind screaming inside their head.

"Okaeri Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan." Nana greet them back still smiling widely reminding them a certain idiotic blondie.

"Mom, what did you do again?" Tsuna asked his mother sighing for the countless things his mother did in the past like to make them more friendly with others, played with others, and so on.

Nana blinked innocently at her son's question and said

"Ara, what do you mean Tsu-kun?" nana asked pretending innocent while tilting her head to the side. Yuki's eyebrow twitched at the answer and said

"Mom, your behavior is screaming that you are planning something or already did something." Yuki said massaging her temple.

Nana pouted, since her children already know her surprise. But she smiled again and said

"Well~ there was an interesting flyer this morning in the mailbox, I gave them a call immediately." She said shoving the said flyer in front of the twin's face

"Nani, nani 'You will be starting a home tutor. Will raise your children to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking. The payment only a place to sleep and meal and I will teach your children 24/7 for free. Reborn." Tsuna widen his eyes reading the signature name while Yuki tensed a bit.

"Mom, that sounds like a scam. Beside we are A grade students we don't need a home tutor." Yuki reason her mother pleading mentally for her to cancel the call. Tsuna sweat dropped but never the less pray the same for he-they don't need another devil tutor. 2 are already enough plus not only devil he also a Spartan. They really **really **don't need another one.

"Really but it sounds interesting and I already agree to the contract so I guess you have to accept it Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun." The twins can only hang their head in defeat knowing that their fate already sealed. Not a minute passed, the doorbell rang informing there's a guest outside. Tsuna reached the door handle and opened the door, only to be greeted by a baby.

Now if this only a normal baby then maybe Tsuna will coy at the said one and just smiled. But when the baby is wearing a suit and fedora with orange ribbon, and on the said fedora there's a green chameleon perched on the rim while the baby has two round black eyes, curly sideburns that **really **curly that it looks like it will spring again no matter how we straighten them and on his neck a yellow pacifier that is so impossible for the baby to use. So yeah then Tsuna will act normal

Tsuna widen his eyes, noticing that right in front of him stand a baby that will became his no their nightmare. Like I said it's not a normal baby.

"Ciaossu~" the baby say, Nana looking at the baby smiled brightly and asked

"Ara, are you lost boku? Where's your momma?" nana crouched down to look at the baby's eyes

"My name is Reborn. I'm the new home tutor." Nana blinked her eyes and clapped her hands joyfully

"Oh my~ so fast. Please come in, I will prepare dinner right away. Where would you like to sleep?" reborn look at Tsuna making Tsuna gulped nervously, Reborn turn again to Nana and said

"I'll stay in the boy's room." Nana nodded at Reborn's answer

"Alrighty then~ why don't you all take your time to know each other while I prepare the dinner. Tsu-kun take him with your sister to your room okay." Tsuna nodded and scoop Reborn into his arms and walked to his room with Yuki following from behind.

* * *

"I'm here to train you to become a mafia boss." Reborn said to Tsuna while Yuki sit on Tsuna's bed.

"Hold on. You're saying that 'only' Tsu will be the boss?" Yuki asked, finally getting up from the bed and crawl closer to Reborn. Reborn raise an eyebrow of confusion. He's expecting a denial or something but not a question like this.

"Correct. Not only it's from the ninth order it is also a request from your father to not involve you, the younger twin into the mafia." Yuki narrowed her eyes when she hears the word 'father'. She stands and said

"Well, as much I'm happy that I won't be a mafia boss I won't leave Tsu alone to handle the mafia thing so you may as well abandon the idea of me leaving him." Yuki crossed her arms in front of her chest challenging the number one hitman to deny her 'order'

"Well, you can be the CEDEF leader when Tsuna became Decimo." Reborn said and got a shaked head from the girl

"No, I'm becoming the boss as well. I will become Decima with Tsu as Decimo." Tsuna smiled hearing his sister's statement. There is no way for her to back down before her request got accepted.

"Are you nuts! There is no way we have two boss at the same time! Not only that you are a girl! We already have enough problem from those who won't accept a teenage boy becoming Vongola boss!" Reborn said with a tick mark on his head

Tsuna and Yuki narrowed their eyes and said

"Then so be it." Tsuna said

"If they won't accept us then we will make them to." Yuki said

"With our dying will." They both finished, reborn pull his fedora down and smirk

'Maybe, they will be the one who will turn Vongola into it's original state.' Reborn thought, but first he will ask the one thing that's bothering him from the very beginning

"Well, that's that. How the hell did you two know about mafia anyway." The twins blinked innocently and glance at each other, they said

"Giotto." Now it's Reborn's turn to blink his eyes

"What..." Before Reborn can continue, a huge orange flame appear our of nowhere between Reborn and the twins. When the flame disappeared, it reveals Vongola Primo Giotto di Vongola who is...crying?

"Tsuna~ listen G is being meany saying that you like him more than me." Giotto hugged Tsuna and rubbed his cheek on Tsuna's. Tsuna sweat dropped and patted Giotto's head

"There there Gio, you know I'll never say that." Tsuna said trying to calm his ancestor's whining and tears

"But he thinks about it~" Yuki said and Giotto cried even harder. Tsuna glared at Yuki who is sticking her tongue playfully

"Yuki, it's not helping at all." Reborn is now left to blinking his eyes, confusion can be clear as the sky on his face. Now right in front him is the man who is the founder of the Vongola Famiglia and also known as the great sky, crying and ranting to his (Reborn's) student about his guardians and the twins act like it's a usual thing

"Alright you two have many explanations to do!" Reborn snapped at the twins, one thing that he doesn't like is not to know and he will make his student to spill it.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry that not only I update it late it's also short TT_TT I'll try to make it longer with the next chapter for now please give me this story's review is it good? boring? please do said but no flame okay ;)**

**Ciao ciao~**


	3. Ch 3 : The Sun Shines After The Rain

**Hey you all~ sorry for not updating this one. Actually, I already write the story but I just kinda lazy yo type it Te-hee~**

**Thank you to those who Review, Favorite, and following this story :)**

**sorry if this is short**

* * *

After some explanation from the twins and a little from Giotto, Nana called the three for dinner. Giotto said his goodbye to the three and disappeared while the three head downstairs to the dining room.

"So, you two are planning to become twin boss." Reborn state making himself comfortable in Yuki's arms. How the hitman stuck like that? Well just when he was going to head down by himself Yuki scoop him up to her arms and practically squeeze the hitman tightly but not uncomfortable making him unable to escape.

"Well, it's more like Giotto's plan." Tsuna say running his hand on his fluffy hair.

"But yeah, that's what I'm planning to do. I'm becoming Decima and when that time comes I'll teach that blondie idiota a few lesson and fired him." Yuki say and Tsuna nodded his head showing that he completely agreed to his sister.

"You seems to hate your father." Reborn said. Yuki huffed at Reborn's statement, she look down to face the baby and said

"I don't hate him, I'm just mad at him." Yuki say but it takes more to lie to the hitman

"Then why did you look so pissed when I say his name just now." Yuki stop on her track she look down again facing Reborn's black onyx eyes and sighed.

"Fine I don't hate him I despise him." Yuki said and continue to head downstairs.

"Why?"

"No reason, I despise him. Simple as that." Yuki end their conversation when she entered the dining room. Tsuna answered Reborn's question when Yuki left to talk to their mother.

"She still hater him for lying to s. She really hate things like lying and betrayal especially the later." Reborn nodded his head to show he understand.

* * *

A shrieking voice can be hear from the Sawada's house at 5 am.

"HIIIIEE! REBORN STOP SHOOTING AT US!" Tsuna yelled while dodging another bullet behind him.

"I'm only helping you two to finish the laps, remember you only have 30 minutes so I thought why I don't lend you two a hand." Reborn said shooting another bullet. Clearly, he's enjoying the twins shrieking.

"IT'S NOT HELPING AT ALL YOU SADISTIC-TUTOR!" Yuki yelled from her shoulder, Reborn smirked at the name and shoot the girl missing an inch from her shoulder.

"Why thank you, for that you two will only have 15 minutes to finish the laps." Reborn started to shoot them again making the twins screaming on top of their lungs.

* * *

After the hellish morning, the twins immediately fall asleep as soon as they reach their class not bothering what the teacher said. Well, all of them got shut by their glares anyway.

"But really Tsuna, what did you do last night that make you like this?" Takeshi ask Tsuna when he eats his food like his life depend on it.

"Daijoubu Yuki-chan?" Kyoko ask Yuki who got choked because she eat too fast. After gulping her juice she said

"It's because of that Sadistic Spartan Devil Baby" Yuki hissed while Tsuna turn to glare her

"It's because you didn't stop badmouthing him that he triple the laps and minimize the time!" Yuki only 'Hmph' and resuming her lunch.

"Baby?" Takeshi and Kyoko asked simultaneously, Tsuna nodded his head and said

"Reborn came last night." Takeshi and Kyoko formed an O shape with their mouth. Takeshi patted Tsuna's back with Kyoko doing the same to Yuki.

"Gambatte Yuki-chan."

"May you survive Tsuna." After Takeshi said that Tsuna shake him with frustration while Yuki only sighed.

"Boys." She said

"Ciaossu~" almost immediately the four teens snapped their head to the voice which come from Reborn

"Reborn! / Damn Baby!" Well you know who said what.

***BANG!***

"Watch who you're talking about Baka-Yuki." Reborn said after he shot near Yuki's feet and guess what she said

"Hmph, I can say whatever to whomever I want you Baka-Katekyo!" Yuki stuck out her tongue to Reborn while Tsuna only shake his head already used to his sister's attitude.

"Anyway, why are you here Reborn?" Reborn look at Tsuna and said

"I can be wherever I want Dame-Tsuna." Reborn look towards Takeshi and Kyoko.

"Do you want to join the Family?" He asked. Takeshi only laughed and said

"Are you talking about a game? Oh well sure thing Kid." Kyoko smiled and said

"Atashi mo. Omoshirou sou dashi." Reborn smirked at the two response but confused that the twins didn't say anything not even a single word.

Yuki aware of the hitman's confusion but didn't care for it clapped her hands making everyone attention to her.

"Alright you all, we better finish our lunch before the bells ring." Noticing the time, the three of them hurriedly finished their own lunch since no matter how close they are to the prefect he will still bite them to death, well except Yuki since she always able to either ran away or distract the prefect.

After finishing their lunch, they head to their classroom when suddenly a huge voice screamed loudly making every student covered their ears to prevent them being deaf.

"OI KYOKO, YAMAMOTO, SAWADA!" Ryohei call by yelling at the four teens

"Onii-san/Ryohei/Onii-chan/Sempai." The four greet the loud person differently.

"Yo! DID YOU ALL ALREADY FINISHED YOUR LUNCH TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei asked them with his loud voice making Tsuna and Yuki winced at the loudness while Kyoko who only giggled and Takeshi who is grinning.

"Um, Onii-chan is late so we ate our lunch ahead from you." Kyoko said

"Well that can't be helped since I just finished selecting the new boxing captain and other things before I leave the club." Ryohei said. Tsuna widen his eyes and say

"WHAT! Onii-san you quitting from boxing! Why?!" Tsuna said almost yelled. Well it's not confusing since nobody loved boxing more than Ryohei and the said person say he's leaving the club.

"I'm not saying I quit Tsuna, I only say I'm leaving from the club since the seniors are not allowed to participate any club activity anymore since we are nearing our exams." Ryohei explain to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed with relief

"Well Thank God for that. For a sec I thought you are sick or got replace by someone or something when I heard that you are leaving the club." Tsuna said making the other four chuckled at Tsuna's statement.

***KRIIIING!***

"Yabe the bell already ring! We gotta go now before Kyoya see us!" Takeshi said. The five of them ran to their class, Tsuna and co to downstairs and Ryohei straight down the hall.

* * *

The five of them head home together since no one has club activity after school.

"Are you really sure going to join Vongola Kyoko-chan? You know you don't have to." Yuki said to Kyoko, Kyoko huffed at Yuki's question. Really, sometimes her best friend can be such a mother hen.

"Yes I'm sure Yuki-chan. I already decide that back when you two said everything about them, and me with Onii-chan already decide to protect you two so no more question." Kyoko chided Yuki. Yuki sighed at Kyoko admitting that she has lost. She smiled and hugged her arm and nodded her head.

"Alright~ I give." Kyoko chuckled at the way Yuki say her defeat. Tsuna who only silently hear and see their interaction finally open his mouth and say

"You know, if you cling at her like that people will label you two as lesbians." When Tsuna finished saying that he's greeted by the two most piercing glares from the two girls.

"Yeah and you with Takeshi as Homos." Yuki counter her brother. Of course hearing that Tsuna and Takeshi stop walking and stared at Yuki with confusing eyes and a tint of red on their cheeks.

"W-wha-what do you mean by that?" Tsuna stuttered. Kyoko seeing this as her cue said

"Well you two always walking together and whenever possible it's either Takeshi hugging you from behind or swinging his hand on your shoulder and you hugged him from behind just to look what he's looking~" the two blushed really hard when they hear what Kyoko just said.

"It's not like that!" the two boys said at the same time making the girls chuckled, especially Yuki.

"Aww, don't worry Tsu I will support your relationship and I'm sure Mama will too~" Yuki teased her brother making Tsuna blushed even more.

"YUKI!" Tsuna yelled and Yuk immediately ran away from her brother before he can catch her while still snickering.

Takeshi still in his shock like state and Kyoko glanced to him with sly smile

"What?" Takeshi asked when he realized her staring.

"Nothing~" Kyoko walked a few steps ahead then turn to Takeshi and said

"It just that your expression is saying that you're just imagining something naughty about Tsuna-kun~" When she said that the blushed return to Takeshi's face. They do run and chase play that Yuki and Tsuna still doing.

* * *

**Please don't forget to Review~ ;)**


	4. Ch 4 : The Storm Came The Puppy Show Up

**I am so sorry~! For the long update and I have no excuse at all… well except that I just finished my end term test and since I just move I don't have a stabile internet connection yet. Anyway, for those who comment about the lesbian and homo pair, it's a no. I haven't decide the pair at all so for now the interaction is only as friends. Well maybe a little bit confusing or mistaken for a romantic interest or something but no. homo then probably yes but lesbian is a no no no for me. Since I'm a girl…**

**Okay hope you'll enjoy the fourth chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Raging Storm Came, The Puppy Show Up

One week has passed ever since Reborn come to the Sawada household. By now all neighbors already used to the twin's screaming at dawn and the gun shot

"Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Yuki." Reborn said, a tick mark appears on Yuki's head

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA YOU DAMN BABY!" Yuki yelled at Reborn, which the said person ignored her.

"Something interesting will happen today so look forward for it." Reborn said and he leaped from the fence leaving Tsuna and Yuki alone.

"Geez, How the hell can I thought that baby is cute?" Yuki ask while crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Don't ask me, ask your brain." Tsuna said making Yuki pouted at him

"Meanie."

* * *

"Mou~ at this rate my skin will be like an old lady…" Yuki said while rubbing her cheeks

"Alright everyone sit down at your seat." The teacher said. After taking the attendance he announced

"Today we have a new transfer student from Italy, come in." after the teacher said that the door open and a male teen with silver hair and emerald eyes came in. from his clothing and face he's definitely a delinquent.

"Okay you can introduce yourself." The teacher told the teen, the teen tch'd and said

"Gokudera Hayato, come near me and I'll blow you up." He said complete with a scowl on his face

'So this is what he meant this morning.' Tsuna thought and it seems Yuki is thinking the same thing as him… well more or less. In Yuki's mind, she practically roll her eyes and thought

'Great more trouble.' All of the sudden Gokudera glared at the twins and his scowl deepen almost like it's permanent.

'What the…' the twins thought as Gokudera walk towards them ignoring the teacher's yelling. When he is close enough with Tsuna's table, he kicked the Tsuna's table making Tsuna jump so he won't fall from the force.

"Tch, weakling." Tsuna instantly narrowed his eyes. A huge killing intent flowing from his little body making the whole class… well except you know who and Gokudera along with the teacher scared.

Gokudera regain his senses and walk to his seat… which right behind Yuki.

* * *

When lunch came, Tsuna found himself at the backyard with Yuki from the transfer student's note.

"So you are the candidate for Vongola Decimo." Gokudera said lightning his cigarette making Yuki scrunched her nose. She despise smokers and drunkard.

"And if we are?" Tsuna said with a bored voice. As much as he respect people he's really hungry right now, hungry enough to not care what will happen in the next few minutes.

"If some trashes like you two become Decimo, the Vongola Family is done for." He said making Yuki twitch her eyebrow.

"Well excuse me but as far as I remember you don't have any right to say that." Yuki said crossing her arms on her chest.

"You are annoying, just explode here." Gokudera said taking dynamites out of nowhere

"Where the hell did that dynamites come from?" Yuki ask lifting her eyebrow

"Gokudera Hayato, he usually use guns in the battlefield he use dynamites as his signatures. He can hide any bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb or most called him Hurricane Bomb Hayato." Reborn said appearing out of nowhere.

"Reborn!" the twins yelled at the same time

"Ciaossu."

"So you are the ninth most trusted hitman Reborn-san. I've heard rumors about you." Gokudera said looking at Reborn

"So it's your doing!" Yuki yelled at Reborn, which the said person ignore.

"The one and only." Reborn said with a smirk on his chubby face

"It better be true that I will became Decimo if I get rid of these two." Gokudera said taking stance for fight

"Yeah."

"What!" "The fuck!" the twins yelled

"Reborn, you know you don't have the right to decide that." Tsuna said

"Beside, he doesn't have Vongola blood so it's one hundred percent impossible for him to take the throne." Yuki said making Reborn twitched his eyebrow because the twin's reason.

"I don't know what you're talking about but this is your end, explode!" Gokudera said throwing the dynamites that magically lighted. Yuki just swish her hand and in instant the dynamites defuse themselves. Gokudera widen his eyes and Reborn but just by an inch.

"Err, you were saying?" Yuki said flicking her hair, Gokudera narrowed his eyes and prepare another dynamites on his hands

"Well how about this DOUBLE BOMB!" He throws the dynamites to Yuki's direction. Yuki only swish her hand again and the same thing happen again making Gokudera staggered to back a bit.

"Are you done?" Yuki ask yawning, Kyoya's habit really is beginning to corrupt her well not that she mind.

"Tch, how bout this TRIPLE BOMB!" Gokudera said getting out another dynamites but because of the amount he accidently dropped one of the bomb

"Shit!" he accidently drop the whole dynamites again. He close his eyes preparing the impact, but it never come.

"What?" he open his eyes only to be greeted by a pair of orange eyes that belong to the older of the twin

"You idiot!" Tsuna whacked Gokudera's head making Gokudera widen his eyes and unconsciously touched his head.

"Don't you know that's dangerous! You could be hurt you could died! Seriously are you a kid just throwing things not counting the possibility of the damage to yourself!" Tsuna scold Gokudera like a mother to her child making Gokudera stared at him like he just grow another head

"Aah~ it came out again, Tsu's mother hen side." Yuki said shaking her head. Reborn look at her rising his eyebrow

"The what side?" Yuki only shrugged and approached the boys.

"You're alright?" she ask to Gokudera, offering her hand to help him stand

"Why?" Gokudera ask with his head bow making them can't see his expression

"Why what?" Yuki ask him

"Why did you save me?! I almost killed you no I tried to kill you! You should be angry!" he said with his face full of shock and distrust. Tsuna and Yuki exchange glance and shrugged their shoulders.

"Dunno, body react first before mind can think." Tsuna said while Yuki only nodded and said

"Side, we don't wanna a body on the school ground. God knows what Kyoya will do if he found out we're the cause of it." Gokudera lowered his head again making the twins look at him with confusion

When he lift his head they can practically see sparkles in his eyes and around him and Tsuna swear he see a Puppy ears with a tail wagging

"I was wrong about you, the two of you are indeed deserved as the tittle of Vongola Decimo." The twins sweat dropped from the sudden change

"I never intend to be the tenth, I only want to test your strength when I find out that the candidate are the same age as me. But you two indeed deserved for the tittle, I Gokudera Hayato from now on pledge my loyalty to you and please let me be your right hand man for you two." He said with sparkling eyes

"Excuse me?" the twins said, Reborn hopped down between them

"it's the rule for the one who lose becomes the winner's subordinate."

"But I don't want that kind of loyalty." Tsuna said with frown on his face, Gokudera's face fell down thinking that he's rejected again but the next thing his soon to be boss said make him widen his eyes.

"I want him to be my family as friend and brother, not-" Tsuna said

"Not as a subordinate." Yuki finished what Tsuna want to said, they exchange smile and offer their hand to Gokudera

"So what do you think? Would you be our friend Hayato?" and for once in his life Gokudera Hayato found his place that he can call as his hone where his family and siblings with him, he finally found his sky.

**i hope you all satisfied with this one, i don't know for myself. I guess it's too short...**

**once again i'm really sorry for the long update and for those who read my abandon fic please wait for awhile... Okay maybe a bit long since i'm really stuck there, for some reason i only have the idea for this one...**

**review will be so pleasurable.**


	5. Ch 5 : The Lightning Appeared

**Sorry for the late update. I've been in author block for awhile and begins to forget this story plot well here's the new story hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5 : the lightning flashed, a new little brother.

After Hayato join their circle, they can found their life more hectic than before. Now their time is filled with Hayato and Takeshi one sided argument, and Hayato with Ryoheiyelling at each other which make Kyoya usually bite them to death. But neither of them mind, it's much better and more lively this way although their ears always hurt with Ryohei's yelling with Hayato following after him

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said already annoyed by the crowding and the ruckus.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! You don't have the right to order Juudaime and Hime-sama!" Hayato yelled to Kyoya making Kyoya's eyebrow twitched.

"Hayato, he's ordering you and Ryohei to be exactly." Yuki said with a sweat dropped.

"I am sorry Hime-sama." hayato said with a deep bow.

"Hn, just keep the ruckus and crowding from me." Kyoya said before leafing with his jacket fluttering behind him.

"Asshole." Hayato said, Yuki looked at him and said

"That's not nice Hayato, since Kyoya also a family so you have to learn to respect him as well just like we respect you." Hayato immediately kneel and banging his head on the floor while saying

"I am so sorry Hime-sama, I've dissapointed you. I have no right to become your right hand man." Hayato said while keep banging his head to the concrete floor.

"That's enough Hayato. You'll hurt your head or your brain if you keep doing that." Tsuna said as he keep his hand on Hayato's forehead to stop it connecting to the hard floor.

"As expected of Juudaime such a kindness." Hayato said looking at Tsuna with sparkling eyes.

"Err, sure..." Tsuna said with an awkward smile.

"Come on. We better finished our lunch before the bell rang." Yuki said and the group resume their lunch.

* * *

A bright sunny sunday came but the Sawada household appears doesn't know what peaceful moment mean. At least a certain Hitman doesn't.

"Answer this question." Reborn said handing the exercises book to the twins again.

"How much long we have to work on this! It's sunday for fucking sake! I want my peaceful beauty sleep!" Yuki yelled while Tsuna just sighed and took the book.

"Don't be such a lazy person Baka-Yuki. Or is it too difficult for you to solve this problem?" Reborn said smirking as he observe the younger twin.

"ERGHH! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU USELESS TUTOR!" Yuki said making Reborn's eyebrow twitched at the 'useless word'.

"Useless...?" Reborn said with his fedora downwards covering his eyes with the shadow it makes.

"Duh~ you're not tutoring us something we don't know. We're straight A grade after all plus we know how to fight thanks to Alaude and Daemon. Your only use is to strengthen our stamina which we will have in no time." Yuki said with a smirk on her face. Reborn glared at her and she returned it with the same intensity and an imaginary spark appears between the two.

Tsuna can only shake his head regarding his sister's behavior. When he look at outside the window, he blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes.

'Definitely not imagining.' He thought as he gaze a cow child... Well a child wearing a cow suit to be exactly standing on the tree branch while holding a bazooka ready to fire and it's directing right to his room!"

"Err, Guys." Tsuna said hopping to catch one of their attention.

"What is it Tsu?" Yuki asked breaking her staring or more like glaring competition.

"There's a child look like a cow outside the window holding a bazooka ready to shoot and it's targeting my room." Tsuna said pointing outside the window.

Yuki blinked a couple of times trying to processed what her brother just said and finally she stand up. She approached the window and true to Tsuna just said there's indeed a child look like a cow outside the window pointing the bazooka to Tsuna's room.

"What are you doing." Yuki asked tilting her head to the side.

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san is here to kill Reborn!" Said the child apparently his name is Lambo.

"Really. Come here then, it will be much easier for you to aim if you're inside after all." Yuki chirped and gestured Lambo to come in. Lambo appears to think for a second befopre he hopped into the room.

"Good boy." Yuki patted his head and give him a piece of grape candy. Lambo took it immediately and pop it into his mouth

"Lambo-san loves candy~" Yuki smiled again and put him on her lap. Reborn tch-ed and return to Tsuna's work again.

"Yuki you know better not to invite a stranger in to the house!" Tsuna said although it seems like he's only joking.

"But Tsu~ he's only a child. Beside he said he will kill Reborn so I helped him to make it easier."

"Hn. If that cow can kill me then I'll be dead a long time ago Baka-Yuki." Reborn scoffed, Yuki only stuck her tongue out while Tsuna only shake his head again for their childish behavior.

* * *

Nana immediately took Lambo in the family and shower him with love. Probably since tge twins never have a chance to be spoiled after knowing Mafia and start training.

"So, what did you meant by you're here to kill Reborn?" Tsuna asked the child who is happily stuffing his mouth with Nana's homemade meal.

"Etto nee. Boss said that if Lambo can kill Reborn then Lambo-san can return to the family and be the next Boss. So Lambo-san will proof to Boss that Lambo-san can do it!" Lambo said happily, but Tsuna narrowed his eyes feeling anger begins to fill his body.

'That Boss is planning to eliminate Lambo. He know very well that if a professional assasins can't kill Reborn then there's no chance that an average people can, especially a 5 years toddler.' Tsuna thought and kt appears that Yuki is thinking the same as well.

"Nee, Lambo. Do you want to join our family?" Yuki asked the boy making him stop stuffing food in his mouth. Lambo swalowed the food and said

"Family?" Yuki smiled gently and patted his head.

"Yes, family. It means that you can and will stay with us as a family. You can call me Yuki-nee if you want to." Yuki said gently at the boy. Lambo's eyes began to teared up and he proceed to hug Yuki while sniffing

"You won't leave Lambo-san alone." Yuki smiled again and hugged the boy back

"No. No one will leave you anymore Lambo. We will be here for you." Lambo lift his head and see the honesty and sincerity on her eyes. He smiled and said

"Lambo-san will stay with Yuki-nee."

* * *

"NOOOO!" a huge wail came from the Sawada's household

"Lambo, we're only going to school and we will back in the afternoon so please let go of my leg." Tsuna said to the child that's clinging to his leg like his life depends on it.

"NO! Tsu-nii and Yuki-nee said they won't leave Lambo-san alone!" Lambo yelled tears began to appeared on the corner of his eyes.

"Lambo, we won't leave you alone. We're only going for a little while and Mama is still here. If you be a good boy in the house and help Mama with house chores then we will give you a reward after we're back." Yuki said patiently to the child.

Lambo sniffed but nodded nevertheless and run to Mama's leg instead.

"Itterashai Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan." Nana said to her son and daughter. The twins smiled and said

"Ittekimasu." They close the door and went to school with Hayato and Takeshi.

Nana begins to clean the table when she spotted two pack of bento on the kitchen's counter.

"Ara. Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan forgot their bento." Nana said. She's thinking to bring it to the school but when she look at the sulking boy in the corner of the living room a star flashed on her eyes. Which means she has a plan or planning something and mostly not good... At least to the twins.

"Nee, Lambo-chan. Can you deliver Tsu-kun and Tsu-chan's bento to the school?" Nana asked the boy. Lambo blinked his eyes and asked

"Will Lambo-san meet with Tsu-nii and Yuki-nee?" Nana nodded to answer his question and Lambo perked up and reached the two bento happily.

"Lambo-san will deliver the bento!" He took both of the bento and run to the school.

"Tsu-nii, Yuki-nee~ Lambo-san brought your bento!" Yelled Lambo when he entered the rooftop.

"Lambo?!" Tsuna yelled but Yuki smiled brightly and hugged Lambo.

"Arigatou~ Lambo. You're a lifesaver!" Lambo smiled widely when all of a sudden a voice said

"Herbivore, non-student of Namimori-chu are not allowed to enter the school ground." Tsuna turn around to see Kyoya already took out his tonfa and oreparing to attack Lambo.

"HIIEE! Chotto! Matte yo Kyoya. He's only deliver our bento and he's still a child. Plus he's one of the guardian as well!" Tsuna shrieked while waving his hands on the air franticly.

Kyoya stared at them especially lambo who is quivering and already on the verge of crying, then he said

"Hn. You owe me a fight omnivore. This weekend, same time same place." and he head towards the door to get out of the roof. While Reborn who is in his hiding place this whole time smirked and mentally checking Cloud and Lightning guardians from the guardians list.

"Hn, although how did Tsuna knew that the cow will be his lightning?... Probably from Primo." Reborn just shrugged and accept his guessed answer. He hopped out and went to tor-tutor his beloved students.

* * *

**phew... Finally done. It's quite hard typing this on the iPad. Damn wi-fii for blocking this site. **

**Review will be pleasant. **


	6. Ch 6 : Sky's talentFemale Part

**I've update this! Originally I'm planning for a double update yesterday but it's already past 12 AM and I still have school so yeah...**

**hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6 : The Female Sky's Talent

A couple of weeks have passed after Lambo's arrival and not long after that, a girl named I-Pin also started living in the house. Although there's a little misunderstanding (which for Tsuna isn't little at all!) before that. And now the beside the twins screaming in the morning there's also a children's laughing or shrieking that can be heard from the Sawada's household. Nothing that Namimori not used to which sometimes make Kyoya a bit angry.  
"Nee, Tsu. Today whose cake will you eat?" Yuki asked  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked back. Yuki gasped and pointed her chopstick at Tsuna  
"Tsu did you forget! Today we have home-ec class and today's theme will be cake!" Tsuna gasped mockingly  
"Oh My Gosh! I forgot… it's only a cake Yuki. It's not like you never make it for dessert. You always make it actually, it's not a big deal." Tsuna said and continued to eat his breakfast  
"Oh really. Alright then if you said that it's not a big deal then don't expect to have my cake. Not even the crumbs of it!" Yuki said huffing at her brother and this time Tsuna gasped horrified  
"What! But you can't! That's my cake!" Yuki only rolled her eyes  
"My creation, My decision. Since you said that I always make it at home then it will be not a problem at all if I gave it to somebody else." Yuki said, smirking when she saw her brother's horror-struck look at what she just said.  
"Well, see you at school Tsu-kun~" ah~ it's really nice to be a little sis that can bully her brother.

* * *

"Please forgive me o great graceful and merciful Yuki-sama~" can be heard at the hallway making a few students stared at the source which is from the Sawada twins.  
"Hmn~ Nope~! This will be your punishment as well lesson for insulting my creation of love and art." Yuki said while ignoring her brother's puppy dog of doom eyes. Damn it! No matter how fun it is to bully her brother she will never able to win with that eyes of his..  
"Oh Yuki-sama! Please forgive this humble servant of yours-" before Tsuna can continue Takeshi and Hayato approached them while Hayato keep scowling at the others.  
"Haha! Yo Yuki, Tsuna. What cha doing Tsuna? We can hear you from down the hall." Takeshi said while slinging his arm on Tsuna's shoulder.  
"Oi kora! Juudaime ni narenare rashiku suru na!"(I forgot what this means in english so just remember what Hayato always said if Takeshi did this to Tsuna, it's in the first time when they met if I'm not mistaken, from the anime.) Hayato yelled at Takeshi but only got Takeshi's usual laugh for his respond.  
"Haha! Maa maa Hayato. Tsuna doesn't mind and we're childhood friends so it's normal to do these thing with him. Anyway what are you apologizing for Tsuna?" Takeshi asked again. Tsuna turn his puppy dog eyes to Takeshi, which make him flinched a little and said with tearful voice  
"Yuki won't give me her cake that she will make at home-ec class this afternoon! Takeshi help me!" Tsuna cried  
"Excuse me for my rudeness Hime-sama. But Juudaime if it's only a cake you want then why don't I buy it for you at the store Juudaime?" Hayato offered to Tsuna. Tsuna stared at Hayato with serious look and said  
"Store-cake? Oh no no NO! you don't understand Hayato. Yuki's cake is the most delicious cake in this world! She can make a dessert that really delicious as if its meant for the Angel no GOD!" Tsuna said making Hayato blinked and look at Takeshi. Takeshi nodded agreeing to Tsuna and said  
"He's right. If it's dessert we're talking then nobody's much more delicious then Yuki's." Hayato just nodded curious about how the cake really taste.  
"Why don't I gave a slice later to you Hayato? Think of it as a celebration cake for joining the family." Yuki offered, Hayato nodded and look at Yuki with his puppy sparkling eyes  
"Hai! It will be an honor to eat your cake Hime-sama!" Tsuna begins to tear up again  
"You will give it to Hayato but not to me! Your brother? Your twin brother?!" Tsuna already cry by now although not in a childish way… well maybe.  
"Well then suck to be you Tsu."

"Nee, Yuki-chan. What will you make today?" Kyoko asked. She and Yuki shared the same table so it's easy for them to chat while working.  
"Hm, I'm thinking a soufflé with milk chocolate and sour strawberry sauce in it. The topping… I'll think it later." Yuki said gathering the ingredients for her cake  
"Uwaa~ Oishi so. Can I have a slice Yuki-chan?" before Yuki can answer she was greeted by Kyoko's big sparkling puppy eyes when she look up from the list. Really what's with everyone wearing puppy eyes today.  
"Err, sure…" Kyoko smiled brightly that can make even the sun to be ashamed… well for everyone at least. They stop talking and begin to concentrate to make their cake.

* * *

Tsuna twitched his eyebrow while waiting Yuki making the cake.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled pointing at Reborn, Ryohei, and Kyoya who is clearly shouldn't in his class.  
"Hn, I came to take my cake. Stop being a herbivore omnivore." Kyoya said fromhis place at the corner of the class.  
"EXTREME SAWADA IMOUTO'S CAKE!" Ryohei yelled making the class cringed at the loudness.  
"It's not your business Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said cooly, pointing his Leon gun to Tsuna.  
"HIIEE! Alright! Alright! Don't shoot me here!" Tsuna shrieked. Reborn smirked hearing the answer.  
"Then I'll shoot you at somewhere else later." Tsuna wanted to protested again when all of the sudden the class door open with a huge SLAM sound.  
"BOYS! IT'S DONE!" The girl who opened the door announced and the boys immediately run towards the girl mostly to Kyoko.  
"Yuki! Gimme my cake!" Tsuna yelled charging at Yuki who just side-step to avoid him making Tsuna face-palm with the floor.  
"Oh no you won't! I'll give it to you guys is you all sit nicely. Now sit or no cake!" Yuki said and immediately Tsuna sit like a dog obeying its master. Takeshi, Ryohei and surprisingly Kyoya obey her on the instant as well.  
"Good. Now everyone will have a piece and only a piece. No taking, stealing the other's cake." And she give them her soufflé. The size is pretty average and covered by white soft sugar with strawberry whipped cream on the top of it.  
"Ittadakimasu." Everyone ate their cake and instantly gave a blissful sigh.  
"Ah~ How lucky am I to have such a talentful little sis." The others nodded as well with the same expression except Kyoya and Reborn. Although if you look closely you can see a tint of red on their cheeks.  
"Why thank you Tsu, and remember your place next time." Yuki said smugly and Tsuna bowed and said  
"Thank you for your kindness o Yuki-sama the greatest." They laughed at what he said and finished the cake and not surprisingly that everyone of them still want second which Yuki promised to make it on this weekend. But the surprise is that Reborn asking Yuki to make Esspresso cake for today's dessert after dinner. Yuki will absolutely remember this for her blackmail material for the little hitman.


	7. Ch 7 : How They Meet

**Sorry for the late update X( hope this can make you understad what Kyoko said back in the chapter 3. Hope you enjoy reading this~**

* * *

Chapter 7 : How The Sun Sibling And The Rain Meet The Sky

It's a peaceful Sunday at Namimori and of course that included the Sawada household for once after the hitman's arrival. The kids and Nana are in the amusement park. A gift from Yuki to them from winning a lotre ticket. Surprisingly despite Tsuna having a bad luck bringer, Yuki always has lady luck in her side. Although both of them still can't stay out from trouble.

"Tsuna, Yuki. I want you to tell me how you met with the Sasagawa siblings and Yamamoto." Reborn said, Tsuna who is playing his video game and Yuki who is reading a fashion magazine paused from their activity and look at Reborn.

"Sure, we don't mind. But why you asked now." Tsuna asked while he resume his playing "Because I said to now talk." Reborn said with voice of no argument. Tsuna shrugged his shoulder and began to tell his story "Well I guess it was 1 year after we met Giotto and others."

~ 7 Years Ago ~

"I'm so tired!" Yuki yelled as she and Tsuna walk back to their home. They managed to convince their mother to stop worrying and allowed them to go home alone.

"We still have homework to do too." Tsuna said depressingly, Yuki continue his sentence "Plus training! I swear Alaude tried to kill me for real the last time he train us. This is hell! They're Demons I'll tell you! DEMONS!" Yuki finished her sentences with her frustrated yell. Tsuna rolled his eyes from his sister words

"Technically, they're ghost Yuki. Another figure that near demon." Yuki huffed at her brother smart talking and they continue their path towards their home when they hear a man talking something on his phone

"…Good. Now we only need to pick them up." The man said to the man on the other side of the phone.

"…Can't be helped. Ever since some family tried to kidnap them the Vongola keep their eyes on the brats, at least with the first sun descendants we can produce something from them."

"…Roger." The man close his phone and get into his car. Unknowing that while he's on the phone the twins sneaked into the car's trunk. How…. Using Alaude's way to picklock the key.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe THIS! What are you thinking jumping into a kidnapper's car!" Yuki sneered to her twins brother, Tsuna pouted and said

"Datte. He's definitely talking about Knuckle's descendants and we have to help them before they got stuck into a sticky situation." Yuki sighed exhaustedly and only said

"Damn him and his softie kind heart." Tsuna only huffed when he hear his sister's saying but choose to not comment it. Not long after their conversation, the car stopped making the twins realized that the kidnapper has arrive to the place where his targets are.

The twins take a look the scene and they saw the man from before trying to pull the brunette girl with short hair towards the car while the white haired boy trying to stop him from pulling the girl. After a few minutes, the man grow frustrated and draw his gun from his vest.

"Now listen brats! If you still want to live you'll come with me this instance!" The white haired boy pulled the girl to his back protecting her with fierce eyes. After the man said that Tsuna and Yuki decided to appears and save those two.

Before the white haired boy can said anything Tsuna run, and hit the man's leg making the man curse colorful curse in Italian, the man glare at Tsuna and pointed his gun towards him

"YOU BRAT!" Yuki appears at Tsuna's front and said

"Not a chance." And she kicked the man's family jewel. Hard. Making the man collapsed, also Tsuna and the white haired boy winced.

"What are you waiting for? A hero to show up? RUN!" Yuki barked at the here and they run like mad before the man can recovered from Yuki's attack. After 30 minutes or more, the four of them came to stop to catch their breath.

"We are so NOT going to do that again!" Yuki said, Tsuna only sheepishly smiled making Yuki sighed for the umpteenth time.

"EXTREME! THANK YOU FROM SAVING US! I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER KYOKO IT'S NOCE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" The white haired now known as Ryohei said or more like yelled making The twins winced from the loud volume.

"Nice to meet you too Ryohei-san, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna."  
"And I am his twin little sis Tsunayuki, call me Yuki."

The four of them headed towards the twin's house while talking about what happen. It turns out that Kyoko and Ryohei have meet with Knuckle not long after the twins meet with the first family. When they arrive at the twins home, they were greeted by an angry Nana.

"TSU-KUN! TSU-CHAN! Where were you two?! Do you two have any idea how worried Mama is?!" Tsuna began to make his doe teary eye whenever he asked Nana to buy him something and to add more effect he sniffle a bit making it looks like he want to begin to cry.

"We're sorry Mama, we didn't mean to. We're just to engrossed with our new friend that we forgot the time." Yuki sweat dropped at how easy for her brother to make people do or believe something he want them to. Scary.

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Mama is not angry, but promise me that you two will call if you'll be late." Nana cooed at Tsuna, Tsuna smiled his angelic smile with flowers blooming around him

"Unn!" and to think he once said that it's bad to lie. Now her brother is the best when he control someone to his own will. Scary indeed.

"Are they your new friends?" Nana asked Yuki nodded her head and introduced them to Nana

"The boy is the older brother Sasagawa Ryohei while the girl is his young sister Kyoko."

"Hajimemashite, Sawada-san." Kyoko said, Nana just wave her off and said

"Oh please call me Mama, Sawada-san makes me feel old." Kyoko nodded and the four of them headed to Tsuna's room where they play some game until it's time for the Sasagawa sibling to went home.

~ The Next Morning ~

"Ohayou Yuki-chan, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted the twins.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan." Yuki said back while Tsuna only grunt from behind one of his thick book.  
"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said, Yuki wave her off and said

"Forget it Kyoko-chan. Once Tsu is reading something he won't be able to stop before teacher comes in or he already finished his book." Kyoko nodded and said

"Nee Yuki-chan. I want to ask something but first promise me that you won't say no."

"Err, my intuition is saying that I won't like this but sure, ask away." Yuki said, Kyoko nodded and said

"I want you to let me and Onii-chan join your family." Yuki blinked after Kyoko said that "…What?"  
"I said…"  
"Oh No No No! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
"But Yuki-chan me and Onii-chan have talk about this after we're home and decided that we want to protect you two too."  
"But Kyoko…"  
"Yuki-chan you promised me to not say no!" Yuki sighed and muttered "Damn it. Fine! I gave up. For now." The last sentence were said quietly so that Kyoko won't hear it. Kyoko smiled brightly making Yuki sighed.

After a few weeks later, the twins got one more companion to add to their group. It started when he asked them for an advice

"Hey Tsuna, Yuki. Can you give me a few minutes?" Yamamoto said stopping the twins and Kyoko to leave the school ground.

"We'll catch you later Kyoko-chan, you can go ahead." Yuki said to Kyoko. Kyoko nodded and leave the school ground. Yuki turn towards Yamamoto and said

"What is it Yamamoto-san?" she asked to the baseball player.

"Well you see, lately I can't seem to focus on my study and my play has dropped too. Since you two are the top students I thought maybe you can give me some advice." Yamamoto said, Tsuna and Yuki stared at him. They exchange glance at each other and Tsuna said

"My only advice to you is only one. Take a rest. You're too focusing on practicing that you ignored your health. Take a rest for 3 months give or take, eat and rest properly and you'll be back to your top state soon. Don't play baseball while you're resting, at this rate someday soon you'll break your arm with that practicing time of yours."  
"But…"  
"And wipe off that fake smile of yours. It's not good for your mental state as well, And don't you dare said that you need practicing for your so called friends to win this called baseball game. There is no 'I' in the team, there's only 'we'. If your called friends are all leaving you to practice and they're not then you better leave them before you make some mistake that you'll regret." Yuki huffed. Yamamoto widen his eyes until he smiled brightly at the twins.

"Yeah, thanks Tsuna Yuki!" the twins smiled back at him and they went home together to introduce Kyoko and Mama for their new friend.  
~ End Of Flashback ~

"And after that Yamamoto joined our group while Kyoya when we're in our fifth grade I think and we've been together ever since." Tsuna finished his story to the sun arcobaleno.

"I see."  
"Tsu-kun Tsu-chan~ it's dinner time~" Nana yelled from downstairs.  
"Hai~" The twins yelled back and went downstairs to the dining room.

"With those two, Vongola will be back to it's original glory. Better make some new training schedule for them then." Cue a certain hitman's stomach rumble.  
"But first thing first, Mamma delicious foods are waiting." With that Reborn hopped downstairs to join the family to eat dinner while stealing some of the twins food of course.  
All in all, it was a calm and peaceful Sunday for the Namimori and Sawada's household.  
Before the storm came that is.

* * *

**Review will be lovely~**


	8. Ch 8 : The Mist Cleared Battle Start!

**I am so so SO SORRY~! I'm sorry that I haven't update this in ages but I begin to lost interest with working on my fic and KHR itself. But recently I begin to re-watch it so I start to write again. Hopefully I can finish this one. This isa boring one, I know. but I can't make a fight scene so I changed the original plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Mist Arrived The Beginning of the Battle

The Vongola is in turmoil now. Ever since **he **has escaped from his prison the Vongola now need to prepare for ambush or anything. Reborn got order from Nono to find Decimo's Guardians as soon as possible now that he has escaped. There is only one problem. He hasn't find anyone to become the mist guardian.

* * *

"Tsu~ hurry up will ya, at this rate we're going to be late for our flight." Yuki said to her brother who is now busy packing his things to his handbag.

"It's a private jet Yuki. They won't leave if we're not there yet and will leave when we're on board." Tsuna said contemplating which shirt he should bring. He like the orange jumper but since they're going to Italy it's a big no no No.

"Just bring all of them and choose which to wear there, problem solved." Yuki said dumping the shirts that her brother holding to the handbag and close it. Tsuna can only sweat dropped seeing his sister's action. Girls.

"Now let's go!" Yuki barked already taking her brother's bag to downstairs into the waiting car.

"Hai hai, whatever you said your highness." Tsuna said with sarcasm but zipped his mouth when his sister direct her glare to him. She may be love him to death but even him won't escape from her wrath if he managed to annoy her.

~o0o~

"About Time Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said when the twin got downstairs.

"Yeah yeah." Tsuna said which earn a kick on his head by Reborn. Tsuna rubbed his head and tried to glare at his tutor, which only look like pout to others, he put his handbag into the car and sweat dropped when he saw a big trunk in the car. Oh my, did his sister bring all her wardrobe or something.

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna the others already at the airport." Reborn kicked Tsuna into the car, Yuki kissed Nana goodbye and off they went to the airport.

* * *

"Juudaime! Hime-sama!" greet Hayato like a loyal puppy he is to the twin

"Ah, Hayato. Sorry you have to wait long." Tsuna said rubbing his back sheepishly.

"Iie Juudaime. This is nothing for a right man to do." Hayato said.

"Haha, Yo Tsuna Yuki!" Takeshi said which immediately start a one sided argument between him and Hayato. While Tsuna try to stop them, Yuki jus proceed to grab at their scruff of their neck and proceed to drag them towards their plane while saying

"Talk later walk **Now**." Well that did the trick.

* * *

"Finally~ ITALY~!" Yuki squealed when they arrived.

"You can do the sightseeing later Baka-Yuki. We need to head to the HQ first."

"Yeah yeah Baka-tutor." Yuki grumbled and managed to dodge Reborn's shot. Which made Reborn smirked.

"Well, good to see you improve stupid student of mine." Yuki scoffed hearing the nickname again and said

"You're not the only one that always shot people to train them stupid tutor of our." Reborn only smirked, the twin really managed to worm to his heart together with Mamman. Not that he will admitted it of course.

After they greet Nono and the ninth guardians, the tenth generation proceed to tour Italy. Venice to be exactly.

"Mmmn~ this is so good~!" Yuki said while eating her heavenly dessert

"Yuki, it's just a pudding. It's not like you never eat it before." Tsuna deadpanned at his sister reaction, which makes Yuki pouted at Tsuna

"Oishii mono wa oishii nano." Yuki said but smiled again when she took another spoon of her _rosada._

"Hn, Dame-Tsuna you didn't know a woman's heart don't you. At this rate you'll never find a girlfriend." Reborn comment while holding his cup of espresso. Right now, they are at a café that they decided to rest from their touring. Well its because Yuki manage to see the menu and want to try every delicacies in it.

"It's none of your…" before Tsuna can finish his sentence he was cut by a familiar voice.

"Oya-oya. This is really a surprise."

* * *

"Mukuro!" "Muk-kun~" The twins said at the same time. Yuki proceed to hug the blunette with heteromatic eyes at the neck and smile widely

"It's been a long time. Have you been eating well? What are you doing here anyway?" Yuki asked, Mukuro smile and answer

"Kufufu, yes it's been longtime. Yes, at least once a day. Now for the last question shouldn't I the one to ask that. What are you doing in Italy without telling any of us?" Mukuro ask to Yuki while holding her at the waist. Well since they're in Italy the city of love it's not a really scene to do such a thing.

"Well, it's not like we didn't want to tell you. But it's a sudden vacation and I was so busy packing that I forgot to mail you. Forgive me?" Yuki asked while making her puppy eyes of doom. Mukuro only smiled and patted her head but it was obvious that he already forgive her.

"Oi, Baka-Yuki. It's not polite to ignore people you know." Reborn said finally having enough to be ignore. Yuki want to said something probably a payback for the nickname but was cut by Mukuro

"Oya-oya, that's very rude of me. My name is Rokudo Mukuro, Vindice's part timer as you can say. Pleasure to meet you, Arcobaleno." Mukuro said smirking while he said the last part. Reborn narrowed his eyes when he heard the man's job and knew his form name. What has his students gotten themselves into.

"Speaking of that, we want to ask you something Mukuro." Tsuna said, taking a sip from his Mocha Latte.

"Oya, and that is?" Mukuro ask, raising his eyebrow. Yuki step back to join Tsuna and said

"You see, me and Tsu is going to be Vongola Decimo…"

"…We're gathering our guardians and we were wondering…"

"…If you can be our mist guardian?" They finish together. Mukuro blinked once, twice and finally he start to laugh his creepy laugh

"Kufufu, and here I was wondering whether the two of you are going to ask me or not." Tsuna tilted his head

"You knew?" Mukuro only smirked at Tsuna.

"But of course. The Vindice always know everything that happen in the Mafia world after all. Although they said that only Tsunayoshi-kun is going to be the boss." Yuki snorted hearing his explanations and said

"To hell what that Blondie idiota said. Do you really think, that I'm going to leave my brother alone into that bloody world and dealing with the idiots in it? Please, like that will ever happen." Well, that is true. Even if she never show it to the public, but Yuki has a very serious brother-complex. Only their mother, Kyoya, Takeshi, Kyoko, and Mukuro know it… well Ryohei is to… dense to see it. Of course, Hayato know it to since he got 'the talk' with Yuki after their first meeting.

"Kufufu, of course. But how are you going to deal with those Mafioso that won't agree to this?"

"Hn, like I care about their opinion. They're the one who need heir and if they don't agree to my decision they can either suck it or die." Yuki said coldly, with Tsuna nodding to Yuki's decision. While he didn't agree to kill, he will do it full heartedly if his family is in danger, and of course if someone dare to touch his adorable younger sister. Yes, even Tsuna has sister-complex but compared to Yuki his is really hidden to the others. Only Kyoya and Mukuro know it. Yes, even 'Reborn' didn't know it…yet.

"So, your answer?" Tsuna ask returning to their original topic. Mukuro smirked

"Do you really have to ask?" Yuki smiled brightly hearing Mukuro's answer.

"That's a yes then~"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Mukuro and returning to the mansion, the twin thought that they could finally sleep for the day. They were so wrong.

"Tuna-fish~!" some blondie yelled as he dive to hug the younger twin. Her only reaction is her eyes widening and proceed to kick the blondie on the stomach… pity, she was aiming the thing between the legs.

"What are you doing here Iemitsu?" Yuki said coldly staring to her supposed to be father. Iemitsu stand up from his crouched position while holding his stomach.

"Tuna-fish why did you kick papa, and call me Papa young lady." Iemitsu said seriously at the end of his word making Yuki twitch her fingers as if like she was holding herself from reaching something.

"Yuki, stand down. It's not the time yet." Tsuna whispered to his sister's ear making her nod albeit reluctantly.

"Ah~ my Tuna come and say hi to Papa." Iemitsu smile goofily at Tsuna, which he ignored and proceed to Nono's office making the blondie sulk.

Tsuna open the huge oak twin door that lead to Nono's office. In the room there stand Nono's guardians with Nono himself sitting at center of the table.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you have something you need?" Nono ask with his grandfatherly tone.

Tsuna nodded stiffly and Yuki stand beside his side taking his hand and proceed to give it a squeeze.

"Yes, Nono. I have come to here to tell you two thing. One is that the guardians is completed, and two is that we have decide to become Vongola Boss as Decimo and Decima." The last sentence make not only Vongola Nono's guardians startled but also Iemitsu, the CEDEF leader.

"What are you thinking Tsunayoshi-kun?" Nono ask calmly

"As you know that Tsunayuki and I are twin. However, so is our flame. My flame may indeed stronger than her but that is because my flame is positive while her is negative but the two of us still have sky flame. If you only accept one of us to become your heir then unfortunately you will have to search for another heir because we refused to only let one of us become the boss." Tsuna said with a steady voice that resembles Giotto when he explained their father occupation to them when they were 10 years old. The very reason they decided to go to Italy at that time.

"What are you thinking?! Do you really think the Mafia will accept this?!" Iemitsu snapped at his son, Tsuna only said

"Whether they accepted or not it is their decision and has no effect on me. You are the one who need someone to succeed your throne so we gave you a choice. It is either the two of us or none at all."

"And don't think to threaten us because we are perfectly capable to protect ourselves. That include Mom and our friends." Yuki said crossing her arms. Iemitsu spluttered hearing his wife can protect herself. Does that mean she knew about this world?

Nono only staring at them calmly making the twin silently gulped. When suddenly he began to laughed.

"I always knew that you two won't be this easy but this*chuckle* I never expect this one." Nono said still chuckling while holding his mouth to contain his laughter. Iemitsu openly gaping his mouth hearing what his boss just said.

"Does that mean you accept our decision?" Tsuna ask still calm although his face now look a bit amused while Yuki openly smirked smugly.

"Yes. After all it's already a family tradition isn't it, there is no such things as normal in the Vongola." Nono said making Tsuna and Yuki smiled.

"But… but…" Iemitsu begin to spluttered again but got cut off by Yuki who finally snap

"Zip it Old Man. You were never in our live and when you're finally show yourself you told us that Tsu is going to be Vongola Decimo and I'm to be your successor. Hah! Like hell I'm going to accept that especially when you're not the one who told us but a practically stranger." Yuki said while holding her flame and her urge to slash the blondie with something.

Iemitsu, seeing that he doesn't have any chance to win the argument choose to shut his mouth… a wise choice.

"Well there's still one problem we haven't solved." Coyote said and it seems he was talking the original topic of the ninth generation meeting.

"Xanxus has been released from his cradle."

* * *

**...So... Was it that bad? hope you can review and by the way should I add Chrome as one of the guardian or should I just make her became Mukuro's apprentice like Fran and place her into CEDEF? Please give me your opinion.**


	9. Ch 9 : Back to Japan New Riddle

Chapter 9 : Back to Japan New Riddle

"_Xanxus has been released from his cradle."_

"What do you mean he's released?! He is supposed to be in there for as long as like eternity!" Iemitsu exclaimed as he bang his hands on the meeting table.

"Well, more like escaped, though we don't know how. The important thing is that we should think how to secure the twins and Nono to a safe place." Coyote said

"Hello~ we're still here people. Can you guys speak like we're not some kind of things or something?" Yuki said sarcastically while Tsuna nodded looking annoyed as well.

"Who is this Xanxus guy anyway?" Yuki add

"Xanxus, is my step-son and Vongola assassin group Varia's leader. Ever since he was a child he believe that he will be the next boss of Vongola so when he discovered that he's not my real son from my diary and can not succeed the throne it anger him that lead him and his guardians to make a coup d'etat to me."

"So, he's a traitor?" Yuki said bluntly making Tsuna slapped her on the head

"Well, not exactly. he's just a child that is sulking, that's all." Nono said with a not really confident voice.

"Really. A sulking behavior that result a coup d'etat. As expected from a mafia, why am I surprised." Yuki said again with sarcasm in her voice that made Tsuna slapped her head again and this time she did pouted.

"Anyway, after I sealed him with Zero-Breakthrough he remains in his ice prison for 10 years and the Varia's movement is supervised by CEDEF."

"Which lead us to conclude that they're the one who released Xanxus then." Tsuna said

"But that's impossible. My men have supervise the 24/7 but not a second that show they're planning Xanxus escape!"

"They do have a strong mist user as the guy's guardian right. It's easy to deceive someone especially if they're not trained to see through a strong mist flame." Yuki said obviously.

Iemitsu widen his eyes as he realized that none of his men trained enough to see through mist flame since there isn't plenty mafia that can use their flame perfectly beside Nono and his guardians and a few alliances so he never see the need to train his men to see through a strong mist flame.

"Judging from your reaction then I will say that you didn't see the need to train your men that way then. An idiot will always be an idiot, why am I surprised." Yuki said

"Glad that we inherited mom's gene more than his then huh." Tsuna said to Yuki which she reply with a 'yup' popping the _p_

Reborn who is smirking all the time Yuki insulting Iemitsu, cleared his throat and said

"But that will be a problem since beside Tsuna, Yuki hasn't gathered her guardians yet."

"Can't we just share them?" Tsuna asked which Reborn answered no with Leon 100 ton Hammer.

"Of course no Dame-Tsuna. Your guardians can not protect both of you when in the battle."

"I'm only asking, do you have to hit me with that mallet of yours." Tsuna said as he rub his head, ouch that definitely will be a bump later

"I already choose my Sun, and Mist Baka-Katekyoushi." Yuki said which earn her a twitch from her tutor although he heard her muttering that sounds like 'more like forced to choose.'

"And care to share who are them my Baka-Seito." Reborn said as he smirked when Yuki send him a glare of her own

"Well, since I have a very nice heart unlike someone I guess I can. Sasagawa Kyoko as Sun, and Rokudo Chrome as my Mist."

"Rokudo you said?" Visconti said, which Yuki nodded at his question

"Yes, Rokudo. She is Mukuro's twin sister. We met once and we stay in contact ever since." She explain.

"Mukuro?! Rokudo Mukuro! The Vindice escapee prisoner that has killed several Families in Northern Italy!" Iemitsu exclaimed

"Yes that Rokudo Mukuro and mind you he's not an escapee anymore. We have made an agreement with the Vindice and he is now a part of Vindice in capturing the Mafia scums." Yuki said with a glare directed to Iemitsu with Tsuna joining her as well.

"But... but..."

"Zip it old man. we choose who we want to be our guardian. We don't care about your opinion." Yuki said with a cold voice which make Iemitsu shut up.

"Anyway, that's 3 down 3 to go. Do you have any idea who else you're considering to be your guardian?" Coyote said

"None at the moment."

"Well then I guess we will have to leave that to Reborn then, for today the meeting is adjourned." Nono said and they ended the meeting.

After 1 week in Italy, the tenth generation to be of Vongola finally fly back to Japan. After the news of Xanxus's escapee Tsuna's guardians became paranoid and started to guarding the twins more seriously until it makes Yuki exploded right in front of their face that she doesn't need the constant surveillance. Kyoko became officially Yuki's sun guardian too much to Yuki's displeasure which Kyoko practically ignored. The only problem is that they needed to gather the remaining 4 for Yuki's guardian and fast.

~0o0~

"Are you really thinking to go to school with that condition of yours?" Tsuna asked looking at his sister's condition

"I'm fine. You and mom are too paranoid." Yuki said with a cough ending her sentences.

"Fine?Define fine my dear sister when you have a 39.9oC of fever." Tsuna said as he rised his eyebrow towards Yuki who pouted when he said that.

"Fine, I'll stay in home today." Tsuna smiled and ruffled her hair

"Good girl."

~0o0~

"Aah, this is the worse." Yuki said as she lay on her bed covered with her blanket to keep her warm. Nana just left to the market for grocery while Tsuna and Reborn is still in school so she is alone at the moment.

(Meanwhile with Tsuna)

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he avoid another of the little girl attack

"Tsuna, stop running around and end it already." Reborn said from the side line

"End it you said, the opponent is a girl! And a child!" Tsuna said as he dodged her kick

The girl stop suddenly and let out a several knives from her sleeve making Tsuna 'HIIE' again and throw it towards Tsuna.

"HIIEE! What the hell?!" the girl made no attention and continue to toss knifes towards Tsuna making him tired from all the dodging

"Just because your opponent is a child doesn't mean you have to hold back Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said twirling Leon who is now changed into rope

"If I hurt a child no matter what the reason is YUKI WILL KILL ME!"

~At Yuki's side~

"ACHOO!*sniffle* The hell my cold isn't getting better, this suck." Yuki comment as she search for tissue from the couch where she sit while watching TV of course covered with blanket.

*DING DONG*

"Hmmn? Did mom forget her key again?" Yuki pondered as she rise up and walking towards the door. She opens it and was surprised when she was greeted by a little guy that seems like in his tenth years.

"I finally meet you. Nice to meet you, Yuki-nee." The boy said as he grab Yuki's hands

"He? Yuki-nee… more like who are you?" Yuki asked as her hands was waved up and down by the boy.

"Can I get inside first?" the boy asked with a small smile which Yuki can't seem to say no to. Damn for her weakness for little children

"Of course."

~Back at Tsuna's side~

"Phew~ finally its over." Tsuna sighed as he see Kyoko talk with the girl who finally stop after Takeshi throw the hand grenade back to her since he thought it was a catch game. Thank God for Yuki isn't here today because if she see Takeshi and him throwing a hand grenade to little children like that *shudder* errgh he even didn't want to think about it.

"Why the heck are you attacking me anyway? And tell us your name as well." Tsuna said to the little assassin who is now tied with Leon rope.

"My name is Suzume, Akatsuki Suzume. You are my target." The little girl said

"Target? By who?"

"Varia."

~0o0~

"So, you're saying that you want me and Tsu to protect you from the bad guys that are after you because of that book you're carrying that contains ranking of several thing." Yuki said which is answered by a vigorous nod by the little guy that introduced himself as Fuuta la de Stella, the Ranking Prince.

"Well, I can't see why not. Welcome to the family then Fuuta."

* * *

**Akatsuki Suzume is my OC, her role is... still a secret~**

**Review will be appreciated**


	10. Ch 10 : Guardians Assembled

_**Previously~  
**__"Why the heck are you attacking me anyway? And tell us your name as well." Tsuna said to the little assassin who is now tied with Leon rope._

"_My name is Suzume, Akatsuki Suzume. You are my target." The little girl said_

"_Target? By who?"_

"_Varia."_

Ch 10 : Guardians Assembled

"Why did Varia send you to target me?!" Tsuna asked shocked. Reborn kicked him on the head, hard making him fall face palming the floor.

"Isn't it obvious Dame-Tsuna. They can't touch you because everyone is watching their move but no one would really surprise if you're being targeted by an assassin." Reborn said

"Well, what he said. I just thought that it will be interesting to see what Vongola Decimo has so I accepted the job." Suzume said nonchalantly as she sit cross leg on the floor.

"You thought it will be interesting, so does that mean that you're not serious about killing me?" Tsuna asked her.

"Oh I'm serious about killing you. After all a job is a job, but since you defeated me I guess that mean whatever will happen to me is on your hand now." She said as if it isn't a big deal

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if you want you can kill her right here, right now Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIIEEEE! You can't possibly saying that you expect me to kill her right?! There's no way I can do that! Plus Yuki will kill me if I hurt or even kill a child." Tsuna said while mumbling the last part.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Reborn asked. Tsuna think and an idea struck him. With bright eyes he said

"Let's just leave it to Yuki. Yeah let's do that, she is a Vongola Decimo candidate too." He said 'And I won't held responsible for what may happen to this girl.' He mentally said.

"Whatever float your boat Vongola. But for your information I'm only one year younger than you so don't ever call me a kid." She said menacingly

"HIIIIEEE! You're 14?! But you look like a 10 years old!" Tsuna exclaimed, which reward him a kick from Reborn.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. This is the reason you'll always be Dame."

"Mind you this Dame got perfect score in every subject!"

"You dare to talk back to me?"

"No, of course not Reborn-san."

"Thought so." Reborn said ending the conversation with his signature smirk.

~o0o~

"and so you leave me with this problem of yours oh dear brother of mine." Yuki dead panned.

"Hehe, well it makes sense right? After all you are the Vongola Decimo candidate as well."

"Whatever. Oh by the way this is Fuuta and he'll live with us from now on."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, mom already give the go sign anyway the first time she see this little guy." Yuki said while she rubbed Fuuta's head affectionately.

"That's not the problem!"

"Anyway, back to the problem. You are Suzume, right?"

"Correct."

"and you are 14 years old."

"Yes."

"You know your flame type?"

"Cloud. All my family has cloud for our flame type because our clan always married with a cloud type or a person inside the clan so it makes the percentage of the offspring to have cloud flame is 99.9%"

"Mind telling me the reason?"

"Because from what my father used to say that cloud flame is the most fitting of power."

"Alright, I've decided. You are going to be my cloud guardian."

"WHAT!" "If that's your decision then I accept. Better than being dead anyway."

"You gotta be kidding right. Yuki she tried to kill me!" Tsuna said while pointing his finger to Suzume who twitched her eyebrow.

"Tried being the keyword. Like the old saying, what's past has past. No point to hold a grudge of something that doesn't produce pain on our side. Although…" Suddenly a huge blast of killer intent came out from Yuki making Tsuna let out a meek 'hiie' and Suzume twitched.

"If you ever, **EVER **try to do such a thing again regardless of the reason I will kill you by myself and trust me you will hope that a demon itself is the one killing you. Got it?" Suzume managed to nodded and immediately the killer intent gone replaced by a cheerful smile from Yuki.

"Good."

* * *

"Okay, so far I've gathered my Sun which is Kyoko, Mist which is Chrome and who is still in Italy and now Cloud which is hold by Suzume." Yuki said to the gang which consist Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoko, and Hayato.

"Suzume? Is that the young girl that attack Tsuna yesterday?" Takeshi asked between his bites

"Yes, Takeshi. The same girl. I dunno where she is now though. I was planning to introduce her officially to you guys."

"There is no need to do such a thing, Yuki-sama." Said a voice suddenly from behind. The group turn around to see Suzume walking with Kyoya towards them.

"Oh, you've met with Kyo-chan already. Goodie, makes me one troublesome thing decrease." Yuki said happily. Suzume arched her eyebrow at the name but doesn't said anything.

"Well, the fact we're cousin makes it easier to know each other though the only time we ever met is on family gathering." Suzume explained. She is wearing a black sailor uniform with the 'discipline' red band on her sleeve.

"How cruel Kyo-chan, you never tell me that you have a cousin!" Yuki pouted. Kyoya only sighed and said

"She is my cousin from my mother side and I find that there is no reason for me to tell such a thing when the said person never in the same town more than twice a year."

"But…"

"Alright, let's get back to our topic shall we. So how should we find Yuki's Storm, Rain, and Lightning guardian? Any idea?" Tsuna said returning their attention again

"Well I maybe have an idea for the storm but I have no clue at all for the rain and lightning." Yuki said.

"Don't worry about it." Someone suddenly said, and Reborn magically appears from the floor that open revealing some sort of hidden entrance. No surprise in there.

"I've contact acquaintances of mine to be your rain and lighting and I'm perfectly sure that they will have no problem to accept the request."

"And how come you are so sure oh dear tutor of mine?" Yuki asked sarcastically. Reborn smirked and said

"Because I'm amazing."

"Figured." Yuki mumbled

"Alright, so I'll just have to contact this person of mine and I will have my sets of guardian then."

* * *

"So, who are you thinking to asked Yuki?"

"Oh you know her, Tsu. Remember red hair with magenta eyes?"

"You mean HER! Really Yu?!"

"What's your problem with her anyway? She's perfect for the storm guardian which held the Boss right hand-man-well woman in this case-position. If someone that I'll believe to protect my back beside you then it's her."

"What about Kyoko?"

"No offense, but you do remember that I don't really have a good relationship with her with her being miss Sparkly and hate violence. I swear if it's not because of Ryohei's incident with the upper class boys then she will still continue to hate it."

"Okay, I got your point." The twins finally reached their home, and immediately heading towards the kitchen-dining room where Nana is cooking dinner and Fuuta reading a book.

"Ara, okaeri Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan." Nana said when she noticed the two. Fuuta who lift his head from the book gives his greeting as well. Since there isn't any noise from the two little devil then that means either they went outside or sleeping.

"Oh yes, Tsu-chan you have a guest this afternoon. Since it's almost the time for you to return from school I said to wait for you at your room." Nana said before she returns to her cooking. Yuki raised her eyebrow and said

"A guest?"

* * *

"You!" Yuki exclaimed when she see the person who is in her room drinking tea innocently.

"Me." The said person said happily. She has long red hair that reach until her waist and a pair of magenta eyes.

Yup, the candidate of Yuki's storm guardian. Izayoi Hikari.

"Hikari, since when you're in Japan. I thought you're still in Russia with that stupid brother of yours." Yuki said as she hugged the girl. Hikari hugged Yuki back and said

"Well, that stupid brother that you're talking about has some work here so of course I follow him here because he won't survive living alone without someone pulling him from his research to eat and sleep."

"Oh goodie, you've came at a perfect time. I've got something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know about mafia right? Oh of course you are with that brother of yours working in it. Well you know me and Tsu want to be Vongola Decima and Decimo right?"

"Well, yeah. Since the first time we meet is when you're asking my brother to build you your gun."

"Yes, yes. Well I've gotta gather my guardians as well you see. So I was hoping that you will be my storm guardian. Will you?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well, just asking if you have changed your mind."

"Baka, of course I haven't. What do you think I'm learning from my brother for?"

"So is that a yes?" Hikari sighed, but nodded.

"Yes that's a yes."

* * *

"Alrighty everyone, meet Izayoi Hikari my storm guardian." Yuki introduced Hikari to the gang.

And so the only thing they need to is wait for the battle to begin.

* * *

**Sorry that the story is really fast pace but I really want to end this since I'm moving on from KHR but I don't want to leave my story unfinished nor discontinued. Hence the fast pace. This arc is officially over and I'm marking this as a complete story. I may or may not will make the continuation to the Varia arc but I guess it will be in a very long time.**

**Thank you for the following and favorite but I guess this is the The End. Moe out. **


End file.
